An electronic device having a rising substrate attached to a main substrate is described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4314809 (PTL 1). In this electronic device, an auxiliary substrate (rising substrate) is inserted into a slit provided in a mother substrate (main substrate), and terminal pads (electrodes) of the rising substrate are soldered to terminal pads (electrodes) of the main substrate.